Trouble Doesn't Travel Alone
by blondierocket
Summary: When the Zacchara's come to town, they bring with them an unlikely friend. Brenda is back, but what is she hiding and who's side is she really on?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters

**A/N**: Here's the beginning of option 1, the Brenda and Claudia Zacchara know each other. Let me know what you think

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Sonny couldn't believe what had happened. He was so upset about losing Kate that he picked up a girl in a bar he didn't know and it turned out to be the worst mistake he could make. Anthony Zacchara's daughter. Of all the choices, of all the people and strangers in Port Charles, he chose the one person who could actually gain something from his indiscretion. She had the upper hand on him. She knew his faults, his weaknesses. She knew he had something to lose and even more to gain.

"What happened?" Jason asked when Sonny slammed his office door shut.

"Zacchara has a daughter," Sonny told him flat out.

"How do you know?"

"She called the meeting. Apparently she's filling her father's shoes. I want her followed day and night. Put the new kid on it," Sonny told Jason. "I want to know what she's up to, who she's associating with, everything and anything about her."

"I'll take care of it," Jason told him. It was a big risk of Sonny at this time. With the war about to start, having her followed could be what sets her off for good. They may never recover from this.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Jason was sitting on the couch with Liz. She was finally relaxing and falling asleep when his phone vibrated. Sonny had been breathing down his neck about his lack of focus on business deals ever since Sam's accident. While his love for Sam had faded, he still felt an obligation to keep her safe. Despite their break up, she was still attached to the organization through him and he wanted to make sure that she remained safe. Liz didn't need to know all that. She did need to know that she wasn't the one who caused the hit and run.

Jason tried carefully to remove his phone from his pocket but Liz stirred and sat up.

"Who is it?" she whispered.

"Hold on," Jason said as he flipped open his phone to receive a text message. All it said was _look familiar_ before a photo appeared showing Claudia Zacchara having, what appeared to be, an intense conversation with the last person Jason expected to see. He stood up and began dialing a number. Sonny answered almost immediately.

"What?" Sonny nearly yelled.

"I think we have a big problem," Jason said.

"What kind of problem?"

"One you're not going to like," Jason continued. "I'm sending you a picture. I'll be there in ten." Jason hung up the phone, forwarded the picture and looked at Liz. "I have to go."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. I'll get back as soon as I can. Try and get some sleep. I'll leave Milo outside just in case." He kissed her quick before quickly leaving the house. Jason expected Sonny to call back at any minute and start grilling him but the call still hadn't come when Jason pulled up to the café and walked inside. He could hear Sonny yelling when he got to the back and opened the office door.

"I don't care. You find out before you come back here," Sonny said before hanging up the phone and looking at Jason. "What does this mean?" Sonny asked.

"I have no idea."

"The kid just sends you a picture and doesn't explain anything?" Sonny asked.

"All he asked was if she looked familiar. What did he say?"

"Not a whole lot, Jason this isn't good," Sonny told him sitting down in the chair and looking intently at his friend. "What the hell is Brenda doing with Claudia Zacchara?" Sonny yelled.

Jason didn't respond.

"You're supposed to answer. What is she doing here?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know."

"I thought you had someone on her."

"I do. He reports in with anything important."

"His last report?"

"Last week. She was in Paris getting her picture taken," Jason told him.

"Really? And today she's in Manhattan at some club having a very private conversation with Anthony Zacchara's daughter. Something's not right. Get on the phone with your guy and find out where the hell he is and why he's there," Sonny yelled.

Jason nodded before pulling out his phone and leaving the café. He tried three times and kept getting an answering machine. He was glad to find Spinelli sitting on the couch when he got to the penthouse.

"I need you to trace a phone call, right now," Jason told him.

"But …"

"No. Right now," Jason demanded taking off his jacket and laying it over the back of the chair.

"What number?"

Jason handed him his phone with the highlighted number on it.

Spinelli started typing away and within moments was into the telephone records.

"Okay. The last phone call made to you originated from Paris," Spinelli told him.

"How many phone calls have been made since then?"

"Too many to count. Most of them to the same phone number." Spinelli typed away. "Registered to B. Barrett with Quake." Spinelli looked up at Jason. "B. Barrett? Brenda Barrett? The ex-wife?"

"And the last phone call he made to her?" Jason asked without answering.

"Half hour ago in Manhattan."

Jason flipped open his phone and began dialing. Sonny picked up in even a worse mood.

"Traced her calls. She was in Paris a week ago. His last call was to her a half hour ago in Manhattan."

"Why is he calling her? I was under the impression that she didn't know he was around."

"She wasn't supposed to know." Sonny was silent for a minute which gave Jason a moment to think. "What are the odds that she turned him?"

"Turned him how?" Sonny asked.

"Found out she was being watched and approached him and somehow convinced him to work for her."

"She's good but she's not that good," Sonny told him. "I want them both followed now. I want to know everything Brenda does and everything Claudia does. Something isn't adding up."

"Can we really afford to have two guys out?"

"I don't care. Just take care of it. I want more information tomorrow. Especially what the hell they're talking about." Sonny said before hanging up the phone on Jason.

"Search every database you have for Brenda Barrett. I need everything there is out there from the past year."

"Why?" Spinelli asked.

"Just do it." Jason took the steps two at a time upstairs and slammed the door. This was the last thing he expected to be happening.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters

* * *

_**C**__**hapter Two**_

Jason hated calling Elizabeth the previous night to tell her he wouldn't be able to make it back and that something required his immediate attention. He knew she was sad and upset that his work was coming between them but this was a test of how much she could handle, just as much as it was a test for him and his loyalty to Sonny. They needed to get to the bottom of this before word started spreading.

"What do we have?" Jason asked Spinelli as he walked downstairs the following morning.

"Not a whole lot out of the ordinary. She flew into New York on a chartered jet two days ago. She's staying at the Ritz in Central Park. A limo took her to a club last night and she got back to the hotel around 4am. From what I can tell she hasn't left. She's had a few trips here and there into the USA for the past year but has spent most of her time in Europe."

"Doing what?" Jason asked.

"Everything. She started up a business called Quake that appears to include a magazine, clothing line, and three elite clubs: California, New York and Milan. She's been modeling and running her record label at the same time."

"L&B?"

"Yeah. Lois Cerullo is her partner."

"Okay. Find this club in New York and check it out. I'll be back in a while," Jason said before grabbing his jacket and leaving the penthouse.

He wasn't sure he really wanted to go see Sonny but he figured her would have to so he might as well get it out of the way. He wasn't at all surprised to find the kid sitting in Sonny's office.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Sonny said looking at the kid. "Tell me everything."

Jason figured he was in for the long haul and leaned against the wall to listen.

"I followed her, just as you said. She left her hotel and drove straight to this club called Quake. It looked more like an abandoned building. She almost immediately walked across the room full of people and towards a large spiraling staircase. I followed her as closely as I could and she came out to a balcony. That's where I took the photo. She was up there for fifteen minutes tops before they both walked back downstairs and through some curtains. Two hours later she came back out, they kissed good-bye, and Claudia Zacchara left."

"They kissed?" Sonny asked.

"Well, I guess like the French do, on each cheek."

"What about the other woman? Where'd she go?" Jason asked.

"Back upstairs. Looked like some VIP area. You couldn't get very close without some guy blocking your way. Anyone who did get through showed a card to get in."

"What kind of card?"

"Looked like a business card. Black. I couldn't get close enough to see anymore."

"Okay. I want you on her again tonight. If she starts heading back there you call Jason immediately," Sonny said before motioning for the kid to leave. He did as quickly as he could.

"So?" Jason asked.

"We know nothing," Sonny said, "which is worse than knowing something."

"Brenda started a new company called Quake. Includes a magazine, clothing line and three clubs. This would be one of the three."

"So she owns a club and happens to make friends with Claudia Zacchara?" Sonny asked.

"Spinelli's looking into a connection but so far we have nothing. I haven't been able to place them in the same room together in the past year except for last night."

"What about phone records?"

"Working on it. Spinelli was having a hard time getting through some of the encryption."

"What else?" Sonny asked.

"She's still working with Lois. It couldn't hurt to give her a call and maybe see if she knows something, like what her best friend is up to," Jason suggested.

"Lois won't out Brenda. Most likely she won't have any idea who Brenda talks to. She'll equate it as a modeling friend or something."

"And if Brenda was into something deeper, would she tell Lois?" Jason asked.

"All depends on what it is. If it's going to jeopardize their friendship or business, probably not. Brenda always liked her share of secrets."

"So we wait for the next time she appears and do what?" Jason asked.

"And you'll go find something out. If Brenda's doing business with the Zacchara's I want to know now."

"What if she is, Sonny? What are you going to do?"

"You're going to get her out of it," Sonny told him.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Jason thought about what Sonny said the whole ride back to the safe house. He wanted to see Elizabeth before she got too worried. She asked him numerous questions about what was going on, if she should worry about the boys, or herself, and he kept the same answer.

"There's nothing to worry about," Jason told her with a smile.

Apparently she didn't believe him because not long after his phone rang.

"What?" Jason asked, frustrated to once again be interrupted in a relaxing moment with Elizabeth.

"Looks like a family affair tonight. Both Zacchara's are out and Johnny brought a date," the kid told him.

"Who?"

"Lulu Spencer. They're headed towards the club."

Jason looked at his watch. It was still early.

"What time did she go last night?"

"Not until around ten."

"So she's early?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Call me in a couple hours." Jason hung up the phone and relaxed back on the couch.

"What's wrong now?" she asked. "Do you have to leave?"

"No. Nothing is wrong. Just relax." Jason urged her not to worry but he could tell that she was tense now, worried probably more for his safety than her own. He wouldn't lie to her about that. But he would never tell her everything she wanted to know. That's why their relationship didn't work ten years ago. She needed to be more patient this time around otherwise she might lose him again.

It was quiet in the safe house for exactly two hours when Jason's phone rang again.

"Yes?" he said.

"They're going inside."

"I'm on my way." Jason hung up the phone and looked at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Go do what you have to do. Be careful," she said giving him a kiss before watching him walk out the door. Maybe one day soon he would trust her enough to let her know.

The building was exactly as described. Just a big warehouse. The only thing that distinguished it from the others was the large line outside. It cost him 300 to get in without standing in line. The bouncers weren't feeling too generous that night. It was packed inside but it didn't take him long to notice the kid sitting at one end of the bar.

"Bud Light," Jason said walking up to the bar. "Where are they?" Jason asked once the bartender put the drink in front of him. The kid nodded across the room to a loft that towered down over the crowd. Lulu and Johnny were standing among a crowd of people looking down on the stage. She was laughing at something he said. After a few moments of watching they were joined by two women: Brenda Barrett and Claudia Zacchara.

Jason flipped open his phone and dialed a series of numbers, setting his phone on the bar, and watched her, waiting to see if she would actually pick it up. She made no move to answer a phone. He closed his phone and took a drink of his beer.

"What are you doing?" the kid asked.

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"Stop asking questions," Jason told him.

They sat in silence for an hour before Jason set down his second beer, tossed some bills onto the counter and stood up.

"Where are you going?" the kid asked.

"Stay here until they leave," Jason told him before walking out of the club.

He never saw the eyes watching him as he walked out.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Jason checked his watch three times after parking his bike before finally walking to the double doors. They were opened for him by the doormen, who looked at him with curiousity. Apparently he was underdressed. Thanks to Spinelli's wonderful computer skills he didn't have to try and bribe a desk clerk for information. He walked straight to the elevator and pressed up. Within a matter of minutes he was standing out side her suite on the 22nd floor.

He figured he couldn't go back to Sonny's without any information so without any more hesitation he knocked on her door. He stood for a couple minutes before he finally heard soft footsteps. The chain was pulled back and then she was standing in front of him.

"Lois, I have to call you back," Brenda said before snapping her phone shut and leaning against the door. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," she said eyeing him carefully.

"I was in the neighborhood," Jason said flatly.

After a minute of contemplation Brenda stood back and opened the door.

"I'm in the middle of some things so make it quick," Brenda told him as she brushed past him and down a short hall to the dining area. It was scattered with papers. He couldn't help but notice her pick up one folder in particular and slide it into a messenger bag seated on the floor. He also couldn't help but notice how much she had changed. She was dressed completely opposite from the previous night, in jeans and sheer black button up shirt, as opposed to the skimpy black strapless and three inch heels.

Before Jason could say anything her phone rang.

"Hi," Brenda said answering it. "No. Just put the boys on the plane and get them to Brooklyn. I have some other things to take care of." Brenda hung up the phone almost immediately before sitting down in the nearest chair and looking at Jason. "So?" she asked.

"Apparently business is going well," Jason started off.

"You didn't come here to talk about business. At least not my business," she said casually.

"Okay, what are you doing with Claudia Zacchara?" Jason asked bluntly. Brenda didn't blink as her phone rang yet again.

"Hey thanks for getting back to me," Brenda said flipping open a planner that was sitting near by. "I'll be back just in time to walk. I promise you." Brenda smiled and laughed. "I have never let you down. Kisses." Brenda hung up the phone and her smile faded instantly upon looking at Jason.

"You're getting mixed up in something you should stay far away from," Jason told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brenda told him.

"The Zacchara family is dangerous. If they find out your connection to Sonny…" Jason slowly stopped talking as a smile spread across her face.

"Maybe it should be the other way around," Brenda told him. "Maybe you should be worried."

"You know I wouldn't be here if I didn't have reason to believe that you were in danger."

"I'm not in danger," she said.

"I thought we had reached an understanding, a level of trust."

"This has nothing to do with you. What I do has nothing to do with you. I'm running two companies. When would I have time to get into danger?" she asked sarcastically.

"Talking to the Zacchara's."

"I think you should just stay away from this one."

"You know when I leave here I'm going to be calling Sonny and telling him everything I know, which puts you at risk. When it comes to protecting his family he won't stop, not even for you."

"Throwing around threats already? It's a little early don't you think?" Brenda asked as her phone rang again. She glanced at the number and Jason saw her hesitate before answering. "Hi." He watched her closely as she listened to whoever was speaking on the other line. "Kid, you know I can't do that for you." Brenda rolled her eyes casually at whatever the other person said. "Talk to Z about it. I'm out," Brenda said before hanging up the phone.

"Lovers quarrel?" Jason asked.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Brenda sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, stretching the already sheer fabric. Jason kept his eyes steady with hers.

"Getting into business with the Zacchara's means you're getting into business with Sonny," he emphasized slowly.

"No it doesn't," Brenda said flat out. "I thought you did better research than this."

"Then tell me what I need to know," Jason said.

Brenda didn't get a chance to answer as her phone rang again. She gritted her teeth before answering. "I told you I would call you back." Brenda listed on the other end before getting restless and standing up. "When?" She looked at Jason and he could see finally how the life had left her eyes. She didn't have the same shimmer as when he saw her leave Port Charles, the same hope. "No, I'm just going to make a quick stop over there. Then Ned is begging for me to check in. If I can get out of here in the next hour I can be there and back. I have the jet." Brenda finally hung up the phone and without a word she stalked past Jason and into the bedroom.

He followed her over and stood outside.

"You know, you're making this harder on yourself than it has to be," Jason called.

"That's my prerogative," she answered.

"So you are intentionally trying to piss Sonny off."

The door opened and Brenda stood in front of him in a short black skirt, same shirt, and black knee high boots.

"Sonny never crosses my mind when I'm doing business."

"So you admit that you're doing business with her," Jason said blocking her way.

"No," Brenda told him brushing past quickly to retrieve her phone and messenger bag.

"Then what are you doing?" Jason asked blocking her once again and forcing her to look up at him.

"Surviving," she told him before pushing him out of the way and walking to the door. "Joe will show you out," Brenda threw out before letting the door closed behind her. It was then that two guards appeared from different areas of the suite, looking at Jason.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Max, where's Jason?" Sonny yelled from the office.

"Haven't heard from him."

"And the kid?"

"Nope."

Sonny wanted to throw something. This was unlike Jason not to check in, unless something happened last night that was unexpected. Maybe Zacchara made a move last night and Jason never had a chance to react or call.

"I want you to find him and the kid and I want to know what happened. I want to know right now, Max," Sonny yelled.

When Max didn't move Sonny glared at him.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You have a visitor," Max told him.

"Who?"

"You mean you're not expecting me?" Brenda asked sauntering into the room with a wink at Max.

"Leave us alone," Sonny told Max. The door shut quietly behind them.

"So, you are surprised to see me," Brenda said with a smile sitting down in a chair across from him and crossing her legs, making sure he had a good view.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure," she said casually as he stood and walked over to a cupboard and pulled out two glasses and a bottle. He poured them each a drink and slowly handed her the glass. "Thanks."

"Why would I be expecting you?" Sonny asked leaning against the edge of the desk near her.

"Well, you called Lois wondering where I was and how you could find me." Brenda took a sip of the golden liquid.

"Can't a friend call another friend?" Sonny asked.

Brenda shrugged. "I decided to ignore the fact that you sent someone to follow me around in Europe when I left. But sending Jason is something totally different."

"I didn't send Jason to follow you."

"Then why was he at my club watching me all night long?" Brenda asked. When Sonny didn't answer she smiled. "You're not as sneaky as you used to be."

"Where's Jason now?" Sonny asked.

"I have no idea and neither do you," she whispered. "Funny how that works out."

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"Can't a friend visit another friend?" she asked.

"We're friends now?"

"Friends trust each other right?" Brenda asked leaning forward. Sonny didn't answer. "You're missing the bigger picture."

"What's that?"

"This world we live in is big. Nothing is as plain as day. Do you trust me?" she asked slowly and softly. She had him locked. His eyes were fixed on hers. She could see him thinking about his response, thinking about the simple things she told him, wondering if he really could trust her, wondering what she was up to. "Do you trust me?" Brenda whispered, emphasizing every word.

"Who would ever trust you?" Carly asked suddenly making her appearance known.

Brenda sat back in her chair but kept herself calm and collected. She slowly lifted the glass to her lips and took a long drink but didn't move.

"Right now is not a good time," Sonny told Carly.

"I need to talk to you about Michael," Carly insisted.

"Just wait outside for a minute," Sonny told her moving away from Brenda and walking over to Carly.

"Are you two …" Carly trailed off when Brenda turned in her chair to look at Carly.

"Max, no visitors," Sonny told him sternly, ushering Carly out, and closing the door. When he turned around, Brenda was watching him. "Are you happy?"

"About?"

"Carly walking in on us." Brenda only smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's cut to the chase. What do you want?" he asked walking around the desk and sitting down.

"World peace," she suggested.

"I'm not amused."

"Neither am I." Brenda finished off the drink and set the glass on his desk before standing up. He followed her lead.

"The last thing I want is for you to get caught in a dangerous situation," Sonny said walking over to her.

"Now you want to protect me? This morning it sounded like you were threatening me," Brenda said placing her sunglasses on the top of her head.

"This morning?"

"When Jason showed up at my hotel room." Brenda saw the anger building in Sonny's eyes. "I left him alive and well," she reassured him.

"How can I convince you to stay away from these people?" Sonny asked.

"You can't," Brenda whispered before closing the distance between them and kissing him. It was over before he realized it had begun and she was already opening the door.

"Brenda," Sonny called.

"The truth can set you free," Brenda interrupted before walking out of the office and down the hall.

"You can't leave so quickly," Carly told Brenda grabbing her arm as she walked past.

"You want me to leave and now you want me to stay?" Brenda questioned looking at her.

"Carly leave her alone," Sonny said.

"Why is she here?" Carly asked.

When Sonny didn't answer, Brenda did. "It's business," she said with a smile, before putting on her sunglasses and leaving the coffee shop and slipping into the leather seats of her black Maserati Quattroporte.

Carly turned to Sonny with mixture of curiosity, astonishment, and hatred.

"What kind of business are you doing with her?" Carly demanded.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Jason walked into the café and was immediately attacked by Spinelli.

"I found some most interesting information," he said.

"Not right now," Jason said waving him off.

"But it concerns the most exquisite Brenda."

"You're obsessed with her too?" Carly asked walking out of Sonny's office and approaching Jason.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair before crossing his arms and looking between Spinelli and Carly. Both of them just stared.

"Where's Sonny?" Jason asked.

"In the office," Max told him. Jason just nodded and walked past them down the hall. Sonny was ready and waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"In Manhattan."

"All night?"

"I went to talk to Brenda this morning. It was easier then driving all the way home. It took me awhile to get back."

"Really? Because it didn't seem to take her very long."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, confused.

"You just missed Brenda by about a half hour."

"She came to see you?"

"Yes. Apparently your visit this morning wasn't effective." Sonny rested his elbows on the desk and looked at Jason. "I want to know what she's up to and why she's hanging out with the Zacchara's. What did she say to you?"

"Not much of use. When I asked her what she was doing with Zacchara's daughter she ignored me, then pretty much warned me that maybe we should be the ones who are worried and not her. She's protecting something or someone."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just from how she was talking. She was extremely calm, not out of control, not making rash decisions or answers like she used to. She told me to stay away from the whole thing. She wouldn't come out and admit that she was in business with them or tell me their connection. She dodged the whole subject."

"Which means what?"

"Knowing Brenda, she's hiding something. What did she say to you?"

"The truth will set you free." Sonny looked up at Jason in question. "Find the connection between the Zacchara's and Brenda. Then find out where Brenda is going."

"California."

"How do you know that?"

"She told someone in a phone call she was going to see Ned after she took care of a few things."

"She came here. That's one thing. What else could she be doing?" Sonny asked.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Dr. Scorpio," Brenda requested at the nurse's station. The nurse just nodded and proceeded to page her over the intercom.

Brenda scanned the unfamiliar places, letting the years that passed sink in, reacquainting herself with her old home.

"I want to keep her sedated so that she can heal. It's not helping her recovery when she's getting out of bed," Patrick continued to tell Robin.

"But by doing that it will take even longer for her head to clear so she can give a proper description," Robin argued.

"So you think letting her roam the halls would be better."

"If there really is a killer on the loose still, then keeping her confined to a bed and unable to fight back, is a bad option."

"Good thing I'm her doctor then," Patrick finished.

Robin looked up at Patrick ready to fight back, but instead her eyes caught the bored look of her best friend standing at the nurse's station.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked walking past Patrick and hugging Brenda.

"I had some business to take care of," Brenda said with a smile as she hugged Robin. "How's my niece doing?" Brenda asked rubbing Robin's stomach. She blushed instantly and brushed Brenda's hands away.

"Knock it off," Robin said walking towards the waiting area and Brenda followed. Patrick couldn't help but watch the interaction between the two women as he walked around the desk.

"Who is that?" Patrick asked Epiphany. She shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" Brenda asked Robin once they were sitting.

"I'm good. I haven't had any morning sickness. Just really tired."

"Good."

"So what are you really doing here?" Robin asked.

"I was in Manhattan with a band and just thought I was this close I should stop by and see my little sister."

"You know you may fool other people but you never fool me. What's really going on?"

"Jason showed up at my hotel room this morning. Sonny called Lois. I needed to come clear some air," Brenda told her.

"Did you?" Brenda shrugged. "You have this hard core and you play a mean game, but if you just let them back in …" Robin said.

"No," Brenda interrupted.

"Why not?"

"It defeats the whole purpose. I can't be soft with some people and hard with others. It comes with the job. I can't run a company and show weakness. Lois didn't want to make the hard decisions."

"This isn't just about business. You are completely human when you're with me."

"I'm human with everyone," Brenda argued.

"Really? So when you went to see Sonny you were logical and very explanatory?"

"Of course not. Sonny and I are on a need to know basis, and he doesn't need to know anymore."

"Robin," Patrick said walking up, interrupting them. Brenda looked away from her friend and up at him as Robin turned. "We have a patient."

"I'll be there in a minute," Robin told him. She turned back to Brenda but sensed that Patrick was still standing there and looked back over. "What?" she asked.

"Who's your friend?" he asked with a smile.

Brenda eyed him carefully. Robin noticed the pensive look in her friend's eyes and cleared her throat. "Patrick, this is my best friend, Brenda Barrett."

Brenda plastered on a smile and reached out to shake his hand.

"Robin doesn't bring very many friends around," Patrick said.

"Well, I was banished from Port Charles," Brenda said casually. Robin looked at her. "I need to go," Brenda quickly added.

"Already?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I have one more stop to make. Do you know if Mac is around the station?"

"Probably, why?"

"Just wanted to talk to him," Brenda said with a smile.

"Brenda."

"It was good to meet you," Brenda told Patrick. "I'll try and swing by on my way back from Ned." Brenda hugged Robin.

"Be safe."

"Always."

Brenda stepped onto the elevator and gave a little wave before the doors closed.

"So that's the infamous Brenda Barrett?" Patrick asked.

"Yep."

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Stone Cold, I figured it out," Spinelli said coming into Sonny's office carrying his computer.

"Not now Spinelli," Jason said.

"Brenda Barrett and Claudia Zacchara went to boarding school together," Spinelli blurted out.

Jason and Sonny looked at each other then back to Spinelli.

"How do you know?" Sonny asked.

"I cross referenced both their names in different databases and they both appeared in the registrar from some boarding school in Europe in the same year. Claudia was still attending when Brenda showed up in Port Charles," Spinelli rushed to say.

"She never mentioned her once in conversation," Sonny told Jason.

"And when the wells ran dry I decided to check some local search engines. People are fascinated with Brenda. She has all these websites people made."

"What's your point?" Jason asked.

"Well, I started looking through all last night for any information and ran across some pictures," he said pulling out a stack from his bag and handing them to Sonny and Jason. "Unless my eyes deceive me, I believe those photos have Claudia Zacchara in them."

Jason flipped through the photos of Brenda having meals and coffee with Claudia Zacchara. Multiple photos, different outfits, different times.

"When were these taken?" Sonny asked.

"They go back three years from what I can tell. Did you know she had a brother?" Spinelli continued.

"What?" Sonny and Jason both asked.

"The websites all said she had an older sister and a younger brother."

"Brenda doesn't have a brother," Sonny stated. "Even all the times I've seen Julia not once has she mentioned him."

"I have a photo if you're interested," Spinelli said taking it out of his bag and holding it out to Sonny. "It's kind of hard to tell because of the distance …" he trailed off as Sonny looked intently at the picture. He handed it to Jason.

"You know who that looks like?" Sonny asked Jason.

"It looks like Cooper," Jason told him.

"Cooper Barrett," Spinelli emphasized. "How did you guys miss that?" he asked with a smile.

"Get out," Sonny yelled and Spinelli instantly scampered away. Sonny looked at Jason. "Okay, new theory."

"Brenda's out to find who killed her brother?" Jason suggested.

"What's she capable of?" Sonny asked.

"Hard to say anymore." Jason looked at the photos in his hand, thinking about everything Brenda has ever said to him, if she ever hinted at this information in the past. He wondered how long she had known about it. "What do you want to do?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Jason nodded and set the photos down for Sonny before walking out of the office.

On one hand Brenda's relationship with Claudia could be strictly platonic, no business, but on the other, the way Brenda had talked to both of them made Sonny think there was even more going on. He wanted to find out more than anything.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Jason waited patiently for Sonny to come up with a plan but for a week Sonny didn't say a word about Brenda. It gave Jason the impression that either he was doing some serious planning or he had no idea what to do in the first place. Brenda was his weakness no matter what. Nothing Jason did would be able to change that. So he had to sit and wait for something to happen. It gave him the chance to spend time with Liz and the boys.

Claudia Zacchara was being awfully quiet for someone who called a very serious meeting of the families. It made Jason nervous that she may strike when they least expect it. She hadn't been spotted around and neither had Johnny Zacchara. It was like they had both vanished. But according to Spinelli, Brenda's pilot filed a flight plan that was bringing her straight back to Port Charles this very day. It only took one phone call from Carly to alert him to where she was.

"I need to make a drop off, then I'll be in the car and off to Brooklyn," Brenda said into her receiver as the bartender placed a drink in front of her. "The show was amazing. Two straight days in stilettos nearly killed me." Brenda took a sip out of her drink and eyed Carly from across the room with her claws stretched, ready to pounce. "Ned is good. He tried to get me to do a walk on spot." Brenda sat back in her chair and prepared for contact.

"Get out of my hotel," Carly said.

"I'm on the phone," Brenda whispered, going back to her conversation. "I tried to tell him that he should stay out of it, but he doesn't listen very well."

"I don't care if you're on the phone. I want you to leave," Carly insisted.

"I'm going to have to call you back. Sonny's ex-wife is demanding attention," Brenda said before closing her phone and looking at Carly. "Did you need something?"

"I said I want you to leave my hotel."

"Too bad. I'm waiting for someone," Brenda said.

"Well wait for them somewhere else. I have the right to refuse service to anyone. You would be that person."

"What's the problem?" Claudia asked walking up. Carly turned around, slightly shocked to find the mystery woman once again in her hotel.

"Are you with her?" Carly asked.

"She's with me," Brenda corrected. "If you'll excuse us."

Carly had no choice at that point but to walk off. Her first phone call was to Jason who jumped immediately on the opportunity.

"I should keep you around just to keep her out of my hair," Brenda said with a smile.

"The infamous Carly Corinthos. I don't know how she has survived here."

"Well, eventually we all just learn. Port Charles is full of survivors."

"So, what do you have for me?" Claudia asked.

Brenda reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope. Claudia opened it and pulled out a stack of papers and reached for a pen.

"Just sign on the tabs," Brenda told her as she took another drink.

Carly watched from the desk with animosity as Brenda and Claudia smiled and talked. She knew something more was going on. Especially when Brenda slid a second envelope over to her and she glanced inside with a smile and a nod.

"What are you doing?" Jax asked sneaking up behind her.

"Nothing," Carly said with a smile.

"Who are you watching?"

"No one," Carly lied terribly. Jax saw right through it and looked past her to find Brenda talking to another woman.

"What's Brenda doing here?" Jax asked looking at Carly.

"I don't know."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Briefly. Then the other woman showed up." Jax and Carly both looked over at them as Jason walked into the hotel and directly over to Carly.

"No hard feelings," Brenda said with a smile.

"Of course not," Claudia said. "It's all business."

"Try not to do too much damage." Brenda's smile slowly faded. "You better head out," she said with a nod. Claudia took that as her sign and slid off the bar stool.

"See you in Paris, Trouble," Claudia said before leaning over and kissing the air on either side of Brenda's cheeks.

"C'est la vie," Brenda said as Jason approached and Claudia turned to walk away. She gave Jason a wink before passing by. He didn't try to stop her.

"Caught in the act," Jason said.

"Hardly, but if you're interested I can make that happen," she said with a wink.

"We're back to playing games, I see." Brenda didn't respond as she picked up her glass and took a sip. "So I did my research."

"Good for you," Brenda answered sitting back in her chair.

"You went to boarding school with Claudia Zacchara, became friends, and now she calls you up to help her get under the skin of Port Charles."

Brenda started clapping slowly, applauding his victory, before leaning in and whispering, "Close, but not quite."

Jason had never been more frustrated with her than he was in the moment. If he was the type, he would wipe the smug look off her face.

"And we know about Cooper." That shut her up a lot quicker than he expected. "How long have you known he was your brother?"

"Leave him out of this."

"Touchy subject? How long have you know? Since the day he was born? When you moved to Port Charles? When?"

"I said to leave him out of this," Brenda hissed.

"If you're out for revenge just let Sonny and me handle it. We're already invested."

"You've handled enough."

"So that is what this is about. You think you know who the killer is and so you're going after him."

"Whether or not I know who killed Cooper, has nothing to do with why I'm in town."

"Why are you in town?"

"Family, of course," she said. "How's your family doing?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Why don't you pull up a stool? You look tired of standing there," Brenda suggested. He actually followed her lead and sat down. "Why don't you bring him a beer," Brenda told the bartender. Even though Jason refused, it was placed in front of him anyways.

Carly was fuming from across the room. Jason came in all hot and heavy ready to have it out with Brenda and her escapades and now he was sitting down and having a drink with her. Sonny would surely get a kick of it when he hears about this.

"I was very sorry to hear about Emily. I tried to come home," Brenda told him in all seriousness, gently touching his hand. He knew in that moment this was the real Brenda speaking to him and let her be. The Quartermaine's were one of the few things they had in common.

"Thank you," he said.

"And how Monica treated you afterwards was uncalled for. You had nothing to do with Emily's death."

"You seem to know a lot about a place you haven't seen in five years," Jason told her.

"Well it comes with the biz."

"What business is that?" he asked.

She moved her hand off his and picked up her drink. They weren't talking about Emily or the family anymore.

"Entertainment business. I'm required to stay up with current events. Plus I have weekly conversations with Robin." She finished off her drink and motioned for another one.

"Why won't you tell me what your business with Claudia Zacchara is?" he asked.

"Because it's none of your business. It's called confidentiality."

"With all the problems her family has caused for Sonny, I would think you would be more willing with you information."

"I told her to be good, but I don't control her."

"Let me guess, you never got in trouble alone at boarding school. She was always right beside you."

"No. That didn't happen until years later."

"And you never mentioned her in a conversation before," Jason continued.

"I would have no idea. It's not like I was neglecting to tell you or hiding it. She was a friend from another life. No one in Port Charles knew her. Why would I bring her up in a conversation?"

"And it's just coincidental that she showed up here?"

"To a certain extent. She knew I would be here. It gave us a chance to catch up."

"It seems like you've seen a lot of each other over the years."

"No more so than I've seen Robin." Brenda lifted her fresh glass and took a sip. "Listen, I certainly enjoying the 20 questions, but you're wasting your time."

"Then maybe you can tell me what her agenda is. What is her plan for Port Charles?"

Brenda looked at him, then around the room, before leaning in close to him, motioning with a finger for him to come closer.

"She has this compulsive disorder to travel around the world and find married men and seduce them. She is rather quite good at it." Brenda stared into Jason's blue eyes. "She has her heart set on Jax." The corner of Brenda's lips twitched. She hooked her index finger into the top of Jason's T-shirt and pulled him forward resting her lips near his ear. "She's already had Sonny," she cooed, almost inaudibly.

Carly was half a second away from walking over and tearing Brenda away from Jason when Jax clasped her hand tightly.

"Sonny's here," he said. He needed his own distraction. Seeing Brenda that close to Jason was bringing back memories of when they were 'married'.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked walking over to Carly.

"You tell me," Carly said motioning to the bar, but Jason was sitting alone at the bar and Brenda was walking back towards them.

Brenda winked at Sonny. "Always a pleasure, Carly," Brenda said before making a bee line for the front doors. Sonny was hot on her heals.

"What are you doing?" he nearly yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her around.

"I have a plane to catch," she said casually.

"I am tired of the lying and the games."

"Me too," Brenda said walking out of Sonny's grasp and through the double doors. She slid into the limo waiting outside and Sonny watched it disappear.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Brenda leaned back in her chair and cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"He has the potential to be great. I just don't think he's there yet. He needs some voice lessons, some practice in a studio, some coaching." Brenda sighed as an assistant came in with a proof for her to sign off on. "Ned, you know I love you to death but I have costs to consider. My boys don't like their time wasted in the recording studio."

"Mail," the desk clerk said walking in and placing a stack of stuff on her desk.

Brenda leaned over and sifted through it, pulling out a padded envelope.

"Have you picked up the latest Rolling Stone?" Brenda asked Ned as she tore open the envelope and carefully removed the magazine. "I'd ship you one but it would take longer to get there then if you wanted downstairs to the newsstand." Brenda smiled at the cover before carefully opening to the table of contents. "How about you weave your magic powers and get me a demo and I'll mix it and show it around?" Brenda suggested. "I love you too," she said before hanging up the phone.

"Someone get me a frame," Brenda called as she set the magazine down and dug into the rest of the mail.

The first assistant walked in carrying a frame and handed it to Brenda. "And you have a visitor." Brenda glanced at her watch.

"Who is it? I have a conference call in five minutes," Brenda asked opening the frame and laying the magazine inside, closing the prongs.

"Mr. Jacks?" the assistant question.

Brenda handed the frame back to her.

"Hang that up in the hall and send him back." Brenda looked at her desk and started to neatly stack her papers so it wasn't quite a mess, at the same time her phone rang. She pushed the speaker phone. "Lo, I can't talk."

"Did you get the cover?" Lois asked.

"Of course I got the cover. It came out better than expected," Brenda said.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked.

"Organizing."

"Why? You don't organize," Lois pointed out.

"I have a visitor," Brenda told her.

"Who?" Lois asked just as Jax walked in.

"I'll call you back," Brenda said, ending the call. "This is a surprise. What are you doing here, Jax?" Brenda asked motioning for him to sit down.

"I was in town for business and thought I would stop by. I didn't get the chance to talk to you when you were in Port Charles."

"How'd you know where to find me?" she asked.

"I'm resourceful. I noticed that L&B had an office in California. Figured I should check it out. At least I knew I would probably find Lois."

"Lois is in Brooklyn, you know that," Brenda pointed out.

"I guess I was hoping I would find you."

"Why? I'm not exactly your wife's favorite person."

"So you know about that?" Jax asked cautiously.

"Of course I know, Jax. I talk to Robin all the time. She fills me in. I knew as soon as you got married and it was printed in the public announcements. Even if Robin hadn't told me, I would have known."

"Things just happen," Jax tried to explain.

"Things don't just happen."

Brenda's intercom beeped and her assistant came on. "I have George."

"I need to take this." Brenda pressed the speaker phone. "Hi George," Brenda said with a smile.

"I need you, desperately."

"Well I'm not available right now."

"When are you available?" he asked.

Brenda flipped open her planner. "I can give you my undivided attention tomorrow at 2."

"How much time?"

"An hour."

"You really do like to torture me, don't you?" he asked.

"What do you need me for?" she asked.

"We picked up this new girl for the Vicky's swimsuit and she is terrible. I refuse to give up any of the photos. Pretty please, come save me."

"Call me tomorrow and tell me where."

"I love you."

"Bye George," Brenda said hanging up. She picked up a pen and wrote in the information. "Sorry about that."

"Keeping busy?" Jax asked.

"I just gave a photographer an hour of my time to shoot pictures for a catalogue. It's my only free hour all week."

"Still have time for modeling. I haven't seen any of your work lately," Jax said.

"Print is usually in Europe."

"Which is why I was actually surprised to find you here? Rumor was you flew back to Paris a couple weeks ago."

"Rumors are never true," Brenda pointed out.

"The papers posted a lot of information in the past couple weeks regarding the killings in Port Charles." Brenda looked over at him. "The PCPD received a written and taped confession along with physical evidence of Logan Hayes. They found his body the next day floating in the harbor."

"I read the papers," Brenda told him.

"They're pretty sure he was responsible for killing Cooper." Brenda was silent. "I'm sorry. I know he was your brother. It couldn't have been easy to go through with that. I tried to call Julia but she hasn't returned my calls."

"Julia is off in Egypt or something," Brenda told him.

"How long have you known you had a brother?" Jax asked.

"A year, give or take," Brenda told him.

"That must have been hard to find out."

"It really doesn't matter. I never met him." Brenda wasn't surprised by Jax's shocked expression.

"Why not?"

"Jax it doesn't matter. We knew about each other and that was the only point. Harlan Barrett made sure his heir was taken care of properly, including not letting his wayward troublemaking daughter near him. Cooper was his most prized possession. It worked out fine." Brenda looked at her watch. "I have conference call in 30 seconds. You need to go." Brenda searched under a pile of papers for a legal pad with endless pages of writing.

"I really am sorry for your loss," Jax said as he stood up and walked out of the office, closing the door behind himself.

Brenda took a deep breath and picked up her ringing phone. "This is Brenda."


End file.
